A gargantilha de Nefertari
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Um rapaz italiano, que apronta tds, parente de MDM. Nick sendo almejada por ele. Um Shryu furioso. Afrodite, a deusa da beleza o querendo. Mta confusao em clima de romance, misterio e comedia nesta fic.
1. Chapter 1

Fic da parceria de Felipe Nani com a Deusa Nikolle.- Continuação de A deusa e o Escorpião. Nikc e os cavaleiros ganham um amigo novo. Um italianinho bem pirado! Mas alguns perigos cercam o santuario... Mais uma caçada arqueologica vai começar pela Gargantilha de Nefertari! 

OBS: As persogens Heitor e Nick são criações nossas.

* * *

A gargantilha de Nefertari

Capítulo 1 – Inconveniências à parte.

O sol já se fazia presente no horizonte e o Templo da Coroa do Sol já estava em polvorosa. Máquinas para lá, arquitetos para cá, um Apollo entusiasmado e uma Nikolle pouco satisfeita ao celular.

-...como assim só daqui a um mês? Pirou! A inauguração do templo é daqui a 20 dias! Como assim não pode?! Faça um milagre! Você está cobrando tanto, tem que ser capaz de fazer um milagre! - disse muito contrariada a lady ao telefone – Eu disse que preciso para daqui 15 dias e ponto! E só me ligue com um resposta positiva sobre o assunto!

-Você me dá medo sabia?! - disse Apollo notando o tanto que a moça estava com raiva – Mas e ai?! Conseguiu resolver?

-Não a recuperação desses painéis em mármore é complicada! Talvez vamos ter que inaugurar sem eles! - disse indicando ao deus onde os painéis ficariam no templo.

-Vai ser realmente uma pena! - disse o deus em um muxoxo – E o Afrodite? Como está indo com os jardins do templo?

-Quase tudo pronto! Só está faltando minha estufa de plantas medicinais! - disse a deusa com um sorriso no rosto.

-Outra estufa de plantas? Você já não tem uma na sua casa e outra na fonte de Athena?

-Essa será diferente! As jovens que vão trabalhar aqui faram não só remédios, mas coisas como shampoos, sabonetes, essências... Essas coisas tipo produto natural! - disse indicando o espaço destinado a isso.

-Mas em que exatamente você está querendo transformar meu templo?! - perguntou um Apollo nada feliz.

-Bom... Seu templo não vai ser mais SEU templo! As musas vão morar aqui e eu quero transformar isso em um lugar que se vai expor e viver de arte! Ou acha que eu vou te sustentar por 200 anos? - perguntou indignada – Por isso vamos ter peças de teatro, apresentação de musica, exposição de obras de arte e até um restaurante!

-Um restaurante?! Ficou louca?

-Não, claro que não fiquei! O Tritão vai montar uma filial d'O Cantos da Sereias aqui! Não sei se vai ter o mesmo nome, mas o Tritão que vai comandar.

-Meu Zeus! Meu templo vai virar uma praça de alimentação! - disse erguendo as mãos para o céu – Nikc, querida, temos que conversar melhor a respeito!

-Já esta decidido! Ou não me chamo Nikolle Natchios! - disse colocando um fim no impasse – Você vai gostar do que vamos fazer aqui Apollo!

-Nike... Na hora que você coloca algo na cabeça, nem o Caos tira dela! - disse olhando o relógio – Ah estamos atrasados para a primeira aula do semestre!

-Ah o que? Droga! - disse também olhando o relógio – Vamos acabar por aqui e vamos para a universidade! Ah Shaka?

-Tô aqui Nikc! - veio correndo o cavaleiro – O que deseja?

-Ah dá um jeito de coordenar os trabalhos aqui para mim até a hora do almoço? - perguntou com um olhar pidão. Desde o aniversário de Nikolle Shaka estava trabalhando com a deusa na recuperação do templo, assessorando no que foi preciso.

-Claro! Mas a equipe de arqueólogos está esperando seu comando para começar a escavação daquele painel lá do templo central... - disse lembrando a deusa.

-Ah diga para não mexerem com isso por enquanto! Fale para eles irem escavando aquela pequena tumba que encontramos para ver o que eles descobrem que mais tarde eu venho ajudar! - disse se despedindo do homem mais próximo de Deus.

-Boa aula para vocês! - disse dando as costas e recomeçando a ordenar os trabalhos na obra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nikc telefonou para Shiryu no me do caminho da faculdade e disse que o encontraria lá, enquanto Apollo estacionava o carro.

Os dois professores se direcionaram a sala de reuniões para saber por onde começaria a tortura diária. Voltando do corredor encontraram Ikki (que tinha decidido começar a fazer Direito) e Shiryu que já se encaminhava para o predio de Educação Física.

-Bom dia rapazes! - disse Nikc sorrindo – Já estão no batente da faculdade?

-Nem me fala! Esse lugar é enorme! Tô perdidinho! - disse Ikki olhando um mapa da faculdade.

-Ah você se acostuma! - disse Apollo mostrando como ler o mapa.

-Oi meu bem! - disse Shiryu beijando a noiva – O Gael me ligou e disse que tem que discutir com a gente umas coisas da banda e que hoje a noite ele vai a sua casa!

-Tudo bem! Agora deixa eu ir que eu vou pegar o 1º periodo! - disse segurando uma penca de livros.

-Ah eu te acompanho, afinal tenho que passar na secretaria e combinar o horário das aulas de esgrima! - disse se despedindo dos outros dois.

Nikc entrou na sala e reparou que ainda haviam poucos alunos na mesma e voltou para o corredor para colocar alguns avisos no quadro. Nikolle era bonita e isso ninguém podia negar. E era tão jovem que facilmente era confundida como se fosse aluna da faculdade. Usava saia e botas cano alto, para completar o visual um terninho bem estiloso. Estava distraída pregando as suas oportunidades de estágios quando ouviu uma voz masculina:

-Gata, me deixa ser sua gasolina azul?? - quando virou pode vislumbra um rapaz, cabelo vermelho fogo, aparentando ter seus 18 anos recem-completados, bem desinibido.

-Se você adivinhar o que eu faço na escola... Quem sabe? - olhando-o fixamente, Nikc deu corda achando graça na audácia do rapaz (o dia estava prometendo) e ela também não perderia a chance de tirar onda com a cara de um aluno.

O garoto a olhou com aquela cara de desvendador de mistério e de que iria entrar no jogo dela. Ikki ao fundo observava a cena e comenta com Apollo:

-Aposta quanto que ele vai dizer que ela é líder de torcida e faz educação física? - diz Fênix.

-50 euros que ele fala que ela faz nutrição! - disse o deus do sol rindo.

-Fechado! - exclamou o cavaleiro que voltou a observar a cena.

Os dois se aproximam como quem não quer nada para ouvir melhor a conversa dos dois. Nikc que repara na aproximação começa a provocar o rapaz:

-O que foi? O galanteador perdeu a voz ou tem pouca massa encefálica para responder?

-Pelo seu corpo, porte atlético e beleza, você só pode fazer nutrição! - concluiu o rapaz com um sorriso no mínimo atrevido nos lábios.

Ikki fica irado com a burrice do rapaz e sai falando palavras indevidas pelo meio do corredor. Apollo morrendo de ri explica a Nikc por via cosmo o que estava acontecendo. Nikc segura uma gargalhada e volta-se para o rapaz:

-Não sei se para seu desespero ou felicidade sou professora! - disse com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

-Mas como assim professora? Você não tem idade para ser professora em lugar nenhum! - diz o rapaz chocado com a resposta da moça.

-Nesse mundo meu caro nem tudo é como deve ser! - disse enigmática entrando na sala.

-Hei?! Porque você está entrando justo nessa sala? - perguntou aflito.

-Porque eu sou a professora de Simbologia Religiosa! - falando como se fosse à coisa mais previsível do mundo.

O rapaz em uma atitude pouco estranha põe as mãos na cabeça e da um berro que ecoou pelos corredores.

-Por Zeus! Não precisa fazer tanto drama! Eu não mordo! - disse rindo – Quer dizer... Não mordo muito!

-Seu nome não é Nicholle Natchios? Pelo amor de Zeus, diga que não é este o seu nome! - suplicou temeroso.

-É sim! Por quê? - perguntou achando estranho a atitude dele quando ele lhe deu as costas – Escuta aqui meu nome é Nikolle Natchios, ou melhor, Lady Natchios para o sr.! E você está me atrasando para dar minha aula... Então faça o favor de ir para sua aula antes que eu fique realmente brava!

-Tá bom! - disse a observando entrar na sala e respirando fundo.

Nikolle se dirigiu ao quadro sem notar que um aluno com ares de despreocupado entrou na sala e sentou na ultima carteira da fila da direita. Quando se vira para dar bom dia a amazona se depara com o mesmo cara inconveniente que a estava aborrecendo há dois minutos atrás.

-Posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo na minha classe? - perguntou com os olhos estreitos para ele.

-Claro! Tenho os dois primeiros horários com Nikolle Natchios... Ou melhor, com Lady Natchios! - respondeu com deboche.

-O que?! - disse quase pulando em cima do rapaz – Não me diga que está fazendo arqueologia...

-Sim! - disse com um sorriso típico do gato da "Alice no País das Maravilhas"

-E posso saber seu nome? - disse bufando de ódio.

-Heitor Atila Morrelli! Ao seu dispor! - começou galanteado novamente.

-Morrelli? - perguntou Nikc estranhando, pois aquele nome não lhe era estranho – Bom senhor Morrelli... Sente-se, pois vou começar a aula.

-À vontade Profª Natchios! - disse em tom de permissão que irritou profundamente Nikolle.

-Bom vamos viajar até as Américas e conhecer a religião dos Incas...- disse finalmente começando a aula.

Heitor era um cara muito interessado e interrompeu a aula varias vezes para perguntar ou questionar algo, ele era o que digamos um aluno dinâmico e participativo, o que chamou a atenção de Nikc. Afinal não era fácil ver alguém tão jovem, tão interessado em arqueologia.

Heitor era um cara que chamava atenção não só pela comunicatividade, mas também pelo seu físico. Tinha 1,90 de altura, músculos bem definidos tipo "bad boy", cabelos vermelhos fogo e olhos na cor de amêndoas. Definitivamente não era de se jogar fora.

-Professora, eu tenho que admitir... Além de ser um avião, você manda muito nessa história de Simbologia Religiosa! - disse Heitor desinibido chegando perto de Nikolle – Vi que você colocou vagas para estagiários no quadro de aviso... Algo sobre um templo que está recuperando...

-Ah sim... O sr. Galanteador está interessado em ser meu estágiario? - perguntou rindo e pensando na possibilidade, afinal ele tinha potencial.

-Claro! Quer coisa melhor? Fazer o que eu gosto, ganhar uma ótima referencia no currículo e ainda ficar perto da beldade que você é! - disse jogando seu charme – Quem sabe eu não te conquisto e até não viro o Lord Natchios?

-Como é que é? Eu escutei bem? - perguntou Shiryu com tom de poucos amigos para a figura que assediava sua noiva - Que história é essa de Lord Natchios?

-Claro! Você já viu como essa mulher é linda?! - disse admirando à professora que segurava para não rir – Até parece uma deusa do Olimpo! Definitivamente poderosa!

-Escuta aqui seu moleque... - disse Shiryu sendo interrompido por Nikc que impediu que o Dragão desse uma crise de ciúmes.

-Calma Shiryu! Heitor Atila Morrelli esse é Shiryu Suiyama, professor da equipe feminina de esgrima da universidade e meu meu noivo! - disse tranquilamente vendo o queixo do rapaz ir ao chão.

-Ah eu sabia! Cachorro de raça sempre tem dono! - disse Heitor fazendo uma comparação nada gentil.

-Escuta aqui o projeto de gente, se ofender a Nikc desse jeito de novo, eu vou... - mas Shiryu foi interrompido por uma risada maléfica, mas bastante familiar.

-Vai fazer o que? Vai me bater com técnicas de karatê? Pode cair dentro! - perguntou Heitor debochado, mas parou ao ver a cara de espantado que os dois fizeram ao ouvir a sua risada – O que foi?

-Ah eu conheço essa risada! - disse Shiryu pensando de onde já a tinha ouvido.

-Ah claro! - disse Nikc estralando os dedos – Essa risada característica e o sobrenome... Morrelli, não é?

-Isso! Por quê? - perguntou Heitor um pouco desconfiado.

-Ele não é parente do... - indagou Shiryu recebendo uma resposta positiva de Nikolle.

-Meu caro, conhece Giorgio Morrelli? - perguntou Nikc com um sorriso nos labios.

-Claro que conheço! O Gio é meu tio!- disse achando estranho a professora e o noivo conhecerem seu parente – Conhecem ele?

-Sim... É um grande amigo nosso! - disse Shiryu lembrando dos velhos tempos, em que só de ouvir o nome Máscara da Morte tinha vontade de esganar um.

-Ótimo! Tô procurando aquele otário tem uma semana... Ele disse que vinha me buscar com o Shura no aeroporto internacional de Athenas, mas não apareceu... - disse com vontade de torcer o pescoço do tio.

-Ah ele e o Shura andam muito desligados ultimamente... - disse Nikc com um pensamento assassino, pois os dois já estavam na listinha negra dela e os dias de boemia estavam contados.

-Conhece o Shura? - perguntou estranhando escutar-la falar com tanta naturalidade do rapaz.

-Outro velho amigo nosso! - disse Shiryu simplificando.

-Bom, eu preciso encontrar com eles... Podem me ajudar? - perguntou com um olhar pidão.

-E porque nós faríamos isso? - perguntou um Shiryu bem sarcástico.

-Porque eu sou o aluno mais querido da sua noiva e se quebrarem essa para mim, eu entro até de pajem no casamento de vocês! - disse não colocando muita tenencia no que tinha dito.

-Pajem? - perguntou Nikc com um olhar nada inocente – Tá! Eu te levo até lá!

-Legal! - disse Heitor dando um pulo.

Foram até a biblioteca pegar uns livros que Heitor iria usar para fazer o trabalho que Nikc pediu e encontraram com Ikki, Hyoga e Apollo no caminho.

-Ah Ikki tô vendo a Nikc e isso me lembra que você me deve 50 euros! - disse Apollo rindo.

-50 euros? Que história é essa? - perguntou Hyoga.

-Longa história! Mas tudo graças ao ser cabelo de fogo ai! - disse Ikki indicando Heitor e chamando a atenção dos demais para o rapaz ali presente.

-Ah pessoal esse é Heitor Atila Morrelli, sobrinho do Giorgio! - disse Nikc indicando o rapaz – Esses são Ikki Amamiya, Alexei Hyoga Yukida e Apollo!

-Apollo? Ele por acaso não é meu professor de História da Arte né?! - perguntou reparando o deus. Estiloso Apollo tinha adquirido o habito de usar Armani e ainda usava seus longos cabelos azuis de forma rebelde.

-Sou sim! Tá fazendo arqueologia? - perguntou Apollo curioso. Dali saíram ele e Heitor conversando na frente e logo em seguida os outros quatro conversavam sobre o show que estava planejando para a banda.

Já estavam quase saindo do prédio central da faculdade quando encontraram com Milo, que vinha da aula de pedologia.

-Bom dia pessoal! - disse encarando o rapaz ao lado de Apollo – Espera ai um pouquinho... Você não é o sobrinho do Gio?!

-Sou sim! Por quê? Conhece-me? Porque eu não te conheço! - disse Heitor com cara de poucos amigos.

-Claro que te conheço, ele me mostrou sua foto! O Gio tá louco atrás de você! Ele trocou a data da sua chegada e ficou "p" da vida! - disse Milo amaciando para Mascara – Que bom que você está aqui na universidade! O Gio vai ficar mais aliviado em saber...

-Milo, eu vou levar Heitor para ver o Gio! - disse Nikc cumprimentando o cavaleiro.

-Milo? Milo, o Pervertido? O Gio já me falou sobre você! Cara você é um mito! - disse Heitor com ares de admiração.

-Obrigado! - disse Milo se gabando.

-Mito? Quer dizer já foi né?! - debochou Ikki – A Nikc já deu um jeito nessa perversão dele! Ele tá noivo!

-O que? Você também? - perguntou Heitor decepcionado.

-Claro! Pela Hathor eu tomo até banho gelado no inverno grego! - disse Milo se gabando mais uma vez.

-Bela coisa! Como se o inverno grego fosse tão frio assim! Quero ver você ficar pelado por ela na Sibéria! - desdenhou Hyoga fazendo todos rirem.

-Bom crianças, vamos que o Shaka tá precisando de mim lá no Coroa do Sol! - disse Nikc se dirigindo ao seu carro.

-Coroa do Sol? - perguntou Heitor interessado.

-É! Ela tá recuperando meu templo! - disse Apollo sorrindo – Ela é fantástica nisso...

-Seu templo? - perguntou Heitor ficando sem resposta, pois Apollo já tinha entrado no carro.

No carro...

-Nikc, o Ikki tava me contando da aposta com Apollo... Porque você aturou tanto aquele fedelho sem se irrita com ele? - perguntou Shiryu estranhando a atitude da amazona. Geralmente quando um homem a cantava daquele jeito tinha que dar graças a Zeus quando não era mandado para o Tártaros.

-Porque está com ciúmes? - perguntou rindo e recebendo como resposta um olha entre cortado – Acontece meu caro que Heitor não é um fedelho qualquer...

-Com assim? - perguntou o cavaleiro vendo o olhar enigmático da amazona.

-Desde que realizei aquele feitiço para trazer o Milo de volta, meus poderes estão mais aguçados... E pude sentir que Heitor tem um cosmo desenvolvido, mas até onde eu sei, ele não é um cavaleiro...

-Acha que pode ser um inimigo, ou um espião? - perguntou Shiryu preocupado parando no sinal.

-Não! Nenhum deus vai ser burro o suficiente para desacatar as ordens de Zeus... Mas sabem que... - disse a amazona deixando a frase no ar, pois já tinham chegado ao santuário – É bom ficar de olho nele! Ele tem cara de quem gosta de uma encrenca e você sabe que o que mais tem nesse santuário são oportunidades para aprontar...

-Pois é! - disse estacionando o carro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A guarda do Santuário foi totalmente modificada por Shion com a ajuda de Saga. Ultimamente os dois estavam obcecados com a história de segurança, pois mesmo em tempo de paz Athena precisava de proteção.

Os soldados rasos que guardavam a entrada principal do Santuário tinham acabado de receber essa função e não conheciam bem ninguém, por isso barraram a entrada de todos os cavaleiros que chegava, pois ver Saga surtando era ruim... Pior era ver Saga e Shion surtando juntos...

-Alto lá! - disse um soldado alto impedindo Nikc e os outros de prosseguirem – Quem são vocês e o que querem no Santuário de Athena?

-Santuário de Athena? - perguntou Heitor confuso – Onde foi que vocês me trouxeram Shiryu?

-Fica quieto! - disse Shiryu e se virando para o guarda – Somos cavaleiros de Athena acompanhando a deusa Nike! Deixe-nos passar!

-Nem morto! Só se vocês provarem o que estão dizendo! - disse outro guarda que se aproximava.

-Ai meu pai e suas excentricidades! - disse Nikolle se referindo a Saga e sua mania de controlar tudo – Deixe-nos passar imediatamente! Está para nascer o mortal e o imortal que vai me impedir de entrar no Santuário de Athena!

-Nikc e seu jeito delicado de tratar assuntos que exigem tato! - ironizou Apollo tomando frente à discussão, que aliás já estava ficando quente, pois os dois mais estouradinhos do Santuário estavam ali (Ikki e Nikolle).

Heitor aproveitou a brecha que a confusão deu e passou despercebido por todos pelos portões do Santuário. Estava curioso para saber o que eram aquelas histórias de deusas, cavaleiros e principalmente de um santuário protegidos por guerreiros ao estilo romano em pleno século XXI.

Pode vislumbrar a bela paisagem do Santuário e ver várias pessoas treinando artes marciais em uma espécie de coliseu. Viu pessoas vestidas com estranhas armaduras e mestres dando broncas em aprendizes... Achou tudo aquilo muito curioso e quando se deu por si já estava em frente a um templo majestoso que devia datar da época da antiga Grécia com o símbolo da constelação de Áries logo na entrada.

-Irado! - disse subindo as escadarias do templo.

Mu que conversava distraidamente no interior de seu templo com Aldebaran, Niobe e Giorgio sentiu um cosmo desconhecido se aproximar de sua morada zodiacal. Não era um cosmo comum, mas não estava desenvolvido. Tratou de vestir sua armadura (exigências de seu mestre e Saga com as novas regras de segurança) e pediu aos amigos que não saíssem de dentro do seu templo, pois iria ver quem era. Afinal não deveria ser nada de mais, pois podia sentir Nikc e os cavaleiros de bronze na entrada do Santuário.

Andou até a entrada de seu templo e pode ver um rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo que não aparentava ser um aprendiz se aproximar.

-Alto! Aonde um simples mortal como ti pensa que vai? - perguntou Mu se impondo, pois não conhecia aquele rapaz, portanto não o deixaria passar.

-Estou explorando! - disse Heitor debochado. Aquele cara estava realmente engraçado com aquela roupa esquisita e aquele ar de superioridade.

-Então vá explorar longe das terras de Athena! - disse elevando seu cosmo de forma perigosa que foi sentido pelos amigos dentro do templo que ficaram apreensivos com a atitude do cavaleiro de Áries.

-Quero ver você me obrigar! - desafiou Heitor que se colocava em posição de briga – Vai encarar é?!

-Como é que é?! Ousar me desafiar a uma luta insignificante mortal? - perguntou um abismado Mu. Como esse rapazinho podia ser tão atrevido.

-Vai ficar ai posando de machão ou vai vir me enfrentar? Mostre ação carneirinho... - disse dando uma risada diabólica que foi ouvida pelos cavaleiros que se encontrava dentro do templo.

-Gio... Essa risada?! - perguntou Aldebaran que estranhou à gargalhada ser tão familiar.

-Impossível! Ele não chegaria aqui sozinho... - disse se dirigindo a entrada do templo de Áries.

-Depois não me diga que não foi isso que me pediu... - disse Mu fechando os olhos – Revolução...

Enquanto isto...

-Onde pensas que estas indo rapaz? - diz o guarda raso apontando o dedo na cara do Ikki.

-Retire I-M-E-D-I-A-D-A-T-A-M-E-N-T-E este dedo do meu rosto e abra passagem AGORA!!!! - berrou o cavaleiro de Fênix.

-E vai fazer o que se eu não fizer o que você acabou de falar seu insolente? - debochou o guarda do Santuario.

-Isto! – Aponta o dedo na direção da testa do guarda – "Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!"

Todos os outros guardas, cavaleiros, deuses e presentes naquela discussão param de discutir e vão até a presença de Ikki.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - o soldado raso cai no chão chorando.

-Alguns de vocês ainda tentarão nos impedir? - disse Fênix com aquele sorriso que mostra sarcasmo, superioridade e falta de paciência que só ele sabe demonstrar.

- De... De forma... algu...ma senhor ... podem passar.. - guageijaram os guardas, pois Ikki tinha literalmete mostrado quem era,

-Bom. Cadê o muleque? - pergunta Fênix.

Todos olham para o lado e percebem que Heitor não estava mais ali. Neste momento Nick percebe o grande cosmo de ataque que Mu estava fazendo e unido a arrogância e ao não conhecimento sobre as regras do Santuário, ela concluiu que Heitor estava na Casa de Áries, já aprontando.

-Vamos para Áries rápido! Ou só vamos ver Heitor no reino de Hades! - disse a amazona começando a correr.

-Porque devemos ir correndo para Áries Nikc? - perguntou Milo interrompendo.

-O cosmo do Mu está ponto de explodir e do jeito que o Heitor é, deve ter ido lá provovar o coitado também! - termina de falar já correndo em direção à Áries, sendo acompanhada por todos.

-Que os deuses cuidem bem dele! - disse Milo debochado.

-Vira esta boca para lá Milo! Ele vai estar bem! – pensou Lady Nathios – Pelo menos eu espero!

Voltando a casa de Áries...

-Revolução Es... - Mu já se preparava para deter o intruso.

-NÃO! - gritou Giorgio pulando na frente do sobrinho – Mu não! Por favor! Ele não sabe o que diz!

-Tio?! - disse Heitor estranhando o tio ter surgido do nada para defende-lo – Não precisa me defender contra esse cordeirinho! Ele não é de nada!

-Ora seu fedelho mal criado! - disse Mu dando um passo a frente.

-Crianças vamos acalmar o animo! - disse Gio – Mu quero que conheça meu sobrinho Heitor! Heitor esse é Mu! Um grande amigo meu e o exijo que o respeite!

-Respeite?! Ah isso me lembra de algo... - disse dando um "pedala" no tio - Você me esqueceu no aeroporto!

-Ai que isso?! Seus modos pioraram de uns tempos para cá sabia? - disse passando a mão na nunca que ficara dolorida. "O guri tá forte!" pensou contente – Cumprimente o Mu!

-Prazer em conhecê-lo! - disse Heitor como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Só podia ser sobrinho do Gio mesmo! - disse Mu suavizando suas feições – Prazer em conhecê-lo também Heitor!

-E ai cara?! Como chegou aqui? - perguntou Gio ao sobrinho.

-Lady Natchios me trouxe até aqui! - disse se lembrando da professora.

-A Nikc? Como a conheceu? - perguntou Gio curioso.

-Me cantando na escola! - disse Nikc que chegava com os outros.

-O que? Você fez isso? - perguntou para o sobrinho e recebeu uma resposta positiva – Você não é fraco não! Esse é meu guri!

-Gio em nome da nossa recente amizade é melhor retirar o que disse! - disse um nada contente Shiryu.

-Ah meu chapa! Você tava ai? - disse com um sorriso amarelo e o puxou para combinarem o próximo dia em que jogariam pocker com os rapazes.

-Bom Heitor o Mu você já conheceu... - disse sorrindo para o ariano que ainda estava muito contrariado e indicou a Aldebaran e Niobe que saiam do templo naquele instante – Esses são Aldebaran e sua namorada e minha fotografa Niobe!

-Prazer! - disse Heitor cumprimentando o gigante brasileiro e a bela negra ao lado dele.

-O Gio tem um sobrinho? E tem o mesmo jeito arteiro dele! - disse Aldebaran cumprimentando o rapaz.

-Nem me fale! - disseram Shiryu e Mu ao mesmo tempo. Era a primeira vez que um único mortal provocava dois poderosos cavaleiros de Athena em menos de uma hora e saia com vida para contar a história.

-Bom eu tenho que ir para o templo da Coroa do Sol! Gio cuida desse cara e explica para ele como é o esquema por aqui... E isso inclui o lance dos cavaleiros, Athena, Nike, as amazonas... Ah você sabe o que dizer! - disse se despedindo e saindo com Apollo.

-Que história é essa tio? - perguntou Heitor um pouco atordoado com tudo.

-Bom eu te explico mais tarde... Antes vamos ver Shura! Ele vai ficar feliz em te ver! - disse puxando o sobrinho.

Subiram à casa de Capricórnio e encontraram todas as janelas fechadas. Era sinal que a gandaia fora boa na noite anterior.

-Não acredito que esse espanhol está dormindo até agora! - disse Giorgio batendo na porta.

-A noite ontem foi boa? - perguntou Heitor debochado.

-E como! O Canto da Sereias bombou! Vou te levar lá hoje! - disse o canceriano - Mas se até o Kanon já acordou, porque esse espanhol tá dormindo até agora? Shura?

Abriu a porta, que não estava trancada, e foi entrando. Percebeu que o preguiçoso espanhol já tinha acordado, mas não se dera o trabalho de abrir a própria casa. Heitor e Gio foram entrando e escutaram uma melodia desafinada vinda do banheiro:

"Besa-me! Besa-me mucho!  
Besa-me, besa-me, besa-me mais!"

-É... A noite foi boa mesmo! - riu Heitor escutando a música ridícula.

-O cantor de quinta! Olha quem chegou... - Gio falou puxando a cortina e assustando Shura.

-Italiano hijo de la p... - mas parou de insultá-lo quando viu quem estava com ele – Heitor! Cara! Dá-me um abraço!

-Err... Que tal quando você estiver vestido? - perguntou sarcasticamente o rapaz.

-Ixi! Foi mal! - disse Shura desligando o chuveiro e se enrolando na toalha – Gio a próxima vez que puxar minha cortinha e me deixar nessa situação constrangedora, vão ter serias conseqüêcias!

-Uiii! Que meda! Eu te mando para a encosta do Yomotsu a hora que eu quiser!

-Alo? Alguém pode me explicar que lugar é esse, porque vocês ficam falando coisas estranhas como essas e fazendo juras de morte uns aos outros como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo? - perguntou um Heitor bem confuso.

-Bem... Foi por isso que o trouxe aqui! - disse Gio – Eu e Shura temos umas coisinhas para te contar...

-É! Mas é melhor se sentar, pois a história é meio longa! - disse Shura indicando a poltrona e indo se trocar.

-Não tem problema! Pega a pipoca e a loura gelada porque eu tô com tempo! - disse sorrindo.

Umas duas horas depois...

-Mas como assim? - Heitor ainda tentava entender a história fantástica que o tio e o amigo tentavam lhe explicar – Aquele tempo que vocês andaram sumidos era porque vocês estavam mortos, e ai de uma hora para outra a doida de pedra da Nikc resolve amaldiçoar a si mesma para tirar você do reino de Hades e vocês estão aqui agora vivinhos da silva? É demais para mim!

-Meu caro sobrinho! Nós sabemos que é demais para alguém que não viveu isso tudo na pele, mas é a mais pura verdade que já lhe contei! - disse Gio com o semblante sério.

-Nikc e essa tal de Saori são deusas gregas reencarnadas que protegem a humanidade com seu poder... E vocês são guerreiros que lutam pela paz e as protegem... Ah ta entendi tudinho! - disse Heitor achando graça na confusão.

-Heitor não brinca isso é sério! - disse Shura com o semblante tão sério quanto o Gio.

-Vocês estão falando sério mesmo? - perguntou achando tudo aquilo uma grande loucura, mas recebeu uma resposta afirmativa dos dois – Tá certo então, eu só acredito nisto no dia que o Shura conseguir disparar uma Excalibur por cima da minha cabeça e cortar aquela lâmpada que está à três metros atrás de mim.

-Posso fazer isso? - pergunta o espanhol olhando para o italiano.

-DEVE!- incentiva Gio.

-EXCALIBUR!!!! - grita o cavaleiro de capricornio

Heitor só consegue ver um faixe de luz passando por cima de sua cabeça e cortando a lâmpada que ele tinha falado.

-Caraca meu! Irado! Mas vou levar um tempo para poder me acostumar... - disse Heitor abismado.

-É por isso que eu sou fã desse guri! Ele sempre dá um jeitinho de contornar a situação! - disse Gio dando um "tapinha" no ombro do sobrinho.

-Hei tio! Não abusa! - disse Heitor em tom de aviso – Bom agora me levem para conhecer esse tal de deusa Athena...

-Espera só um pouquinho que nós vamos ao 13º templo e vamos apresentá-lo a ela! - disse Shura calçando os sapatos.

-E mais tarde vamos lá ver como a Nikc, o Apollo e Shaka tão se virando com aquele templo! - disse Gio guiando o sobrinho para a próxima casa.

No templo de Athena...

-Vamos reforçar a segurança aqui nessas colinas e na entrada de Star Hill! - disse Saga montando com Athena e o grande mestre o esquema de segurança do Santuário.

-Ah Saga... Não acha exagero isso? - perguntou Saori apreensiva.

-Claro que não! Sua segurança está acima de exageros! - disse Shion concordando com Saga.

-Mas estamos em tempos de paz e ... - disse a deusa, mas foi interrompida por outra que chegava.

-Não adianta Saori, meu pai e Shion estão paranóicos com sua segurança... Andam achando que bicho papão vai vir te pegar... - debochou Nikolle entrando com roupas de arqueóloga (short bege, blusa regata e botas cano médio antiderrapantes).

-E o que a stra. está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar cumprindo suas duas horas diárias de treinamentos! - disse Saga com um olhar mortal para a filha.

-Duas horas? Você só pode tá brincando né?! - disse arqueando a sobrancelha para o pai e o grande metre – Eu cuido e de uma fundação de âmbito mundial, resolvo os pepinos de quase 88 cavaleiros e amazonas, estou envolvidas em causa sociais com a banda,governo Zara a distância e vocês dois ainda querem que eu treine duas horas diárias?

-Isso mesmo! - disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Shion de Áries e Saga de Gêmeos não me provoquem! Eu treinarei a hora que eu achar que eu devo treinar e você só conseguiram a adesão de todos os cavaleiros a esse novo "esquema de segurança" porque eu os apoiei! Não me faça mudar de idéia! - disse felina para os dois.

-Hahaha! Ela é bem persuasiva! - disse Saori rindo dos dois que quase pularam ao mesmo tempo no pescoço da deusa Victoria – Mas Nikc o que veio fazer aqui?

-Ah estou atrás de Louis e Ketra... Você os viu hoje? - perguntou puxando Saori para conversar.

-Essa sua filha viu...- disse Shion sentando na poltrona perto de Saga – Me dá medo!

-Calma! Ainda vou dar um jeito de convencê-la! - disse Saga pensando em um jeito de dobrar a filha.

Enquanto o pai e o antigo cavaleiro de Áries conversavam Nikc e Saori entraram na biblioteca, pois Athena queria mostrar algo a Nike.

-Ah não te disse... A discípula de Aiolia está para chegar a qualquer momento no Santuário! - disse Saori sorridente.

-A Lithus? Ixi! Mais um... - disse em um muxoxo, pois sabia que ai vinha confusão.

-Como assim mais um?

-Ah é que eu encontrei hoje na faculdade... - e Nikc contou as peripécias de Heitor para Saori que riu com vontade das trapalhadas do rapaz.

-Shiryu deve estar uma onça com ele! - disse rindo.

-É mais ou menos... - disse Nikc ficando seria – Mas Saori? Porque me trouxe para uma conversa particular? Não foi só por causa da Lithus, não é mesmo?

-Errr... não! - disse se levantando e mudando de expressão – E que eu senti uma cosmo energia diferente rondar o Santuário essa semana...

-Sabe a quem pertence? - perguntou Nikc apreensiva.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas... Mas eu recebi isso! - disse estendendo uma carta com uma rosa vermelha e um fio de cabelo dourado.

"Da beleza ao mais puro mal,  
uma lâmina vibrante manchou de sangue meu amor!  
Quero que Victoria me devolva,  
algo que as lágrimas e a traição levaram a muitos anos atrás!"

-Afrodite! - disse Nikc analisando a rosa e o fio dourado a ela anexado – E o símbolo da deusa do amor!

-É! E parece que ela quer algo de você! Mas ela deixou uma charada! Talvez você descubra o que ela quer de nós! - disse Saori relendo a carta.

-Meu pai e Shion sabem disso?

-Claro que não! Se não mandariam Kamus me trancar em um esquife até eles resolverem isso! - disse a deusa da sabedoria, totalmente contrariada com o comportamento dos cavaleiros.

-É melhor que fique assim! - disse olhando o horizonte – Tome cuidado enquanto eu descubro o que ela quer, pois você a conhece e sabe que quando contrariada Afrodite pode ser bem vingativa!

-Eu tenho noção disso! - disse Athena.

-Bom vou ficar com isso e quando descobrir o que significa a gente da um jeito! - disse Nikc – Enquanto isso se cuida!

-Você também, pois pelo que li, ela tá interessada em algo seu! - disse Saori apreensiva.

-Pro bem dela é melhor que não! - disse Nikc se despedindo e saindo da biblioteca.

* * *

Continua... 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02 - A Chave do Templo

Após algum tempo, posto a continuação desta fic feita em parceria com a

Nick.

* * *

**O desenrolar da História**

-Pro bem dela, é melhor que não! - disse Nick se despedindo e saindo da biblioteca.

- Espere! Vamos conversar um pouco como se fôssemos duas garotas normais? Pois é raro uma oportunidade destas, e Shaka consegue manter o controle no Templo da Coroa do Sol! - diz Saori disposta a fofocar.

- Tudo bem, estou precisando mesmo de uma fonte de descarrego de energias e de fofocas... – riram as duas juntas e começaram uma longa conversa feminina para o desespero de Shion e Saga que tentavam escutar atrás da porta.

Giorgio, Shura e Heitor, planejavam no templo de câncer um jeito de dar uma desculpa para que Nick e Saori permitissem mais uma vez uma de suas noitadas n'O Canto das Sereias.

- Shura, que desculpa você dará hoje a Athena? - Giorgio perguntava com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

- Hummmmmm, não sei, ela e a Nick têm ficado bastante bravas com nossas constantes saídas! - Shura também já falava com preocupação, pois tinham prometido levar o Heitor para lá e agora estavam pensando em uma forma de enrolar as duas deusas.

- É, mas temos que festejar! – disse Gio puxando o sobrinho –Heitor venha cá!

-Pode dizer! – Heitor, já com uma cara nada satisfeita e muito desconfiada com o que vinha acontecendo.

- Existem duas regras muito importantes neste Santuário, que ainda não tinhamos te falado! – disse Gio com a voz seria - A 1° é que em hipótese nenhuma poderemos trazer alguém que não seja um cavaleiro ou amazona aqui, a menos que seja nosso parente! Mais um pouco e você tinha virado pó por ter encarado o Mu, deu muita sorte por eu estar por perto. A 2° é que não podemos passar a noite toda fora daqui?! Capiche?

-Oui! Como as todas poderosas quiserem!!! - Heitor, não muito feliz, mas cumprindo as regras e entrando nos eixos.

- Como? - Shura, sem entender a primeira palavra pronunciada pelo moleque.

- Oui é sim em francês, nem parece que o Kamus fala com vocês e...

- Ele não fala com quase ninguém! - Giorgio e Shura interrompem a fala do Heitor.

- Ah...Deixando isto de lado, será que se falarmos que é uma comemoração a minha chegada, elas não liberaram? - Heitor diz sorrindo, como se fosse um anjo.

- Duvido que depois da reunião , SEM DOCES E COMIDA, elas vão estar de bom humor. Só o encosto, quer dizer, Seiya conseguiria! – disse Apollo aparecendo do nada e assustando a todos.

-Credo assombração! – disse Shura dando um pulo.

- Encosto? Pensei que o Shun fosse hospedeiro de Hades, não o Seiya! - Heitor falava com uma indagação facilmente perceptiva na voz.

- Será que vocês conseguem falar numa linguagem que EU entenda? Encosto? Mas que raios é isso? – Giorgio falava a ponto de explodir por não conseguir entender o que se passava.

- Tio querido! Não se irrite! Encosto significa endiabrado ou espírito ruim que acompanha alguém, e pelo que me disseram, o Shun é o encosto, não o Seiya! - disse um Heitor exasperado, típico de italiano quando irritado.

- HUAHUAHUAHUA, seu pensamento é correto, só que o Seiya é encosto usado para apoiar objetos. - Shura dizia esta frase entre uma gargalhada e outra, logo após o término da frase, todos riram.

- Bem, irei subir para ver como esta meu antigo templo e torcer para que o humor daquelas duas lunáticas tenha melhorado! Até a noite rapazes! - Apollo despediu-se de todos e subiu as escadarias, torcendo para que as coisas estivessem ocorrendo na maior paz possível.

Os rapazes continuavam conversando, enquanto Apollo chegava ao seu antigo templo e começava a viajar em pensamentos.

- Tome cuidado para não se perder no mundo dos sonhos e caçar confusão com seu amigo Morfeus! - Afrodite chegava no templo sorrindo e brincou com a cena presenciada, vendo Apollo perdido em pensamentos.

- AHHHHH, que susto! - Apollo levou um tombo de onde estava sentado, fazendo Afrodite desabar a rir com a cena.

- Desculpe-me, esta não foi minha intenção! Mas, desculpe-me de novo, agora pela invasão de privacidade que farei, mais você estava pensando no que? - dizia Louis enquanto ajudava Apollo a se erguer e a sentar-se num banco, para poderem falar calmamente.

- Em algo impossível para mim! Algo tão distante que nem mesmo os deuses poderiam me dar! – disse Apollo com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-Não me diga que ainda sofre daquela paixão doentia pela Nike? – perguntou Louis boquiaberto.

-Claro que não, energúmeno! A Nikc já decidiu o caminho dela e eu respeito isso! Estou falando de outra pessoa! – disse quase fuzilando o cavaleiro de peixes com o olhar.

- Ufa! Menos mal! Ninguém merece outra guerra por padrões de deuses mesquinhos né?! – disse em desabafo, mas engoliu seco diante do olhar do deus do Sol, portanto resolveu dar um conselho – Meu caro Apollo, o amor não é impossível, à partir do momento em que você parar de procurá-lo, você o encontrará, trate-o como uma conseqüência da vida! Como mortal terá que aprender a lidar com isso! Só tome cuidado para não deixá-lo fazer você perder a razão, pois você tem que entender que não vive em um mundo onde tudo é eterno! Bem, pena que terei que sair – dando uma piscada para Apollo e olhando para o relógio! – Mas lembre-se: sempre faça o que seu coração mandar, se precisar, estarei a sua disposição!

Afrodite deixou o Templo da Coroa do Sol, deixando Apolo totalmente pasmado pelo conselho e com uma tremenda dúvida. Após algum tempo, este saiu, encorajado elas palavras de Afrodite, à procura da Nick.

Saindo do seu templo esbarrou com alguém que também andava distraído por lá.

- A quanto tempo Kamus! Ainda não me acostumei a te ver sorrindo! - disse Apollo abraçando o amigo.

- Sim, talvez umas 12 horas que não nos vemos! – ironizou Kamus rindo da cara do deus - Se você não se acostumou a me ver rir, então rirá quando eu disser que ainda acho estranho o fato de eu estar sorrindo! A minha filha foi uma benção em minha vida! Mas, deixando isto de lado, o que desejas? - Camus e seu infalível jeito carrancudo e porte de sério.

- Sabe onde a Nikolle está? - Apollo sorria ao falar, talvez tentando esconder a preocupação e seus sentimentos.

- Bem, há alguns instantes atrás, ela estava no templo do Grande Mestre, mas

agora está "conversando" com o "Trio da Pesada" em Capricórnio! – disse Kamus colocando uma pontinha de sarcasmo na frase, deixando Apollo de pêlos arrepiados só de pensar no humor de Nick nesse momento.

Apollo saiu correndo em disparada, gritando um valeu e um até mais para o cavaleiro que ficou totalmente sem saber o porque comportamento maluco do deus.

Apollo percebeu ao chegar em Capricórnio que uma guerra estava formada:

- Vocês estão achando que isto daqui é uma pensão? Que vocês saem e voltam a hora que bem entendem? De maneira alguma eu deixarei vocês saírem DE NOVO esta noite! - Lady Natchios estava explodindo de raiva. O "trio" já se lembrava do que Apollo tinha falado.

- Nós não podemos comemorar a chegada de alguém querido?! HUMPF! Aposto que no dia do seu casamento vai ter um festão! - Heitor bufava e peitava Natchios, com o mesmo tom de voz autoritário desta.

-Claro que vai! Você me prometeu que seriam meu pajem... Lembra-se? – disse Nikc fazendo Heitor engolir seco, pois ela não havia esquecido essa historia - Vocês estão achando que são quem? Não brinquem comigo e muito menos me desafiem! Eu posso e darei um jeito nos TRÊS! Já consertei o Milo, não serão vocês que me vencerão!

- Se arruma-se garotas gostosas igual a do Milo, o "problema" estaria resolvido! - Shura tomou coragem para se pronunciar,mas logo se arrependeu.

- Não se preocupe senhor Shura! Eu tenho meus próprios métodos de fazer as coisas! E eu descido quando, onde e quem dará um jeito em vocês! Portanto não brinque com fogo rapaz, pois você pode se arrepender da "gostosa" igual a do Milo que eu arranjar para vocês! - Nikc já estava histérica, totalmente fora de controle.

- Calem-se! - Apollo acreditou que já era hora de por um ponto final nesta discussão e quem o faria seria ele – Você estão a ponto de faltar com respeito a uma deusa que devem fidelidade!

-Eu não tenho nada com isso! – disse Heitor tirando o seu da reta.

-Já chega de contestamentos rapaz! – disse Apollo mostrando toda sua autoridade. Todos assustaram-se com a voz imponente provinda dele e imediatamente o obedeceram - Eu sairei com eles Nick, será bom para o Heitor conhecer tudo que existe por aqui, depois ele sofrerá nas suas mãos enquanto for seu estagiário. E quero conversar em particular com Lady Natchios, então, SAIAM DAQUI!

Da água para o vinho, Apollo que estava calmo, demonstrava grande raiva em sua voz e não aceitaria um não como resposta.

- Pô parar, você está me expulsando da minha casa? - Shura estava indignado com isto.

- Er... SIM!- O Olhar do Apollo destinado ao Shura, foi o último aviso que precisou ser dado a este.

-Huahuahauhua, sem moral! - Giorgio ria da cara do espanhol. Heitor acompanhava a risada.

Os três saíram e foram para a arena de treinos, ver os "duelos" e as amazonas boazudas que tinham chegado recentemente no santuário. Lá se encontravam apenas Ikki, Shiryu, Shun e Seiya.

Shiryu que já não estava num dos seus melhores dias, após ver o Heitor ali, perdeu o resto da concentração que tinha e estava só apanhando do Ikki.

- Melhor pararmos por aqui hoje, pois o Shiryu num está servindo para nada! - falou Ikki de maneira provocadora para todos.

- É melhor você ficar calado Fênix! – estourou o pacifico dragão por causa de seu rendimento na arena pela tarde.

- Ou fará o que? Apanhará mais de mim? – Ikki deu uma gostosa gargalha, o que não passou despercebido por Shun que notou uma diferença significativa no comportamento do seu irmão - Pelo visto, está todo preocupadinho com a chegada do Heitor, com medo de perder a Natchios e está tentando descontar em mim! - Ikki já desdenhava e estava louco para que Shiryu viesse para

cima, fazia tempo que não havia uma boa luta no Santuário e também seria uma forma de extravasar sua raiva.

- Cale-se Fênix, pelo menos eu não sofro de um amor platônico por um cadáver! - Shiryu devolveu a mesma altura a provocação de Fênix.

Ikki, totalmente fora de si, com seu ego muito ferido, partiu para cima de Shiryu, berrando:

- Nunca mais fale assim da Esmeralda, seu projeto de cavaleiro! – e um soco certeiro atingiu em cheio o rosto de Shiryu, que já estava no chão da arena.

Shun e Seiya separam os dois, levando-os cada um para um canto. Os dourados ao longe ficaram apreensivos, pois se Nick, Shion ou Saga vissem aquilo os dois teriam problemas sérios com os comandantes do santuário. Logo todos se dirigiram a arena para tentar pacificar o que tinha acontecido. Heitor ficou ao fundo se divertindo com a bagunça que aquele lugar era.

Neste meio tempo, Apollo falava com Nikc...

- Nikc, teria como você plantar loureiros, Jacintos e Ciprestes no meu templo? - Apollo pedia quase que reverenciando a deusa da Victoria.

-Loureiros, jacintos e Ciprestes? Pra quê? Algum projeto em mente Apollo? – perguntou meio desconcentrada, pois ainda bufava de ódio do grupinho de pervertidos do santuário – Não vejo nenhuma utilidade nessas plantas!

- Mas... - Apollo nem conseguiu terminar de falar os seus motivos para tais Pedidos – Ah deixa para lá vai ser difícil te explicar!

-Bom vai ter um templo onde você vai morar, porque não planta lá? – perguntou destraída.

-Ah era porque eu queria fazer uma homenagem a algumas pessoas... – disse Apollo apreensivo, pois Nikc se lembraria dessa historia.

-Querendo reverenciar antigos amores Apollo? – perguntou a deusa arqueando a sobrancelha- Deixe disso já! Isso é passado e você agora vive no mundo dos mortais! Habitue-se a isso!

-Mas Nikc... – disse quase suplicante.

- Nada de mais! Estas plantas não me agregaram em nada na Coroa do Sol, por isto, não permitirei que viva no passado e ... – se interrompeu ao sentir os cosmo de Shiryu e Ikki se alterarem e vários dourados em volta no meio da confusão – Mas o que estar acontecendo?

-Parece que é na arena! – disse Apollo se preocupando também – Está na hora da mulher maravilha ir lá resolver, porque se seu pai ou Shion descerem até lá a confusão está completa!

Apollo em quanto descia as doze casas com Nikc começou a pensar consigo e questionar-se:

"Porque? Por que eu sempre sofro, ninguém me ouve e/ou se preocupa comigo. Já paguei muito caro quando perdi minha divindade, e agora, vejo meu templo virar um refúgio de remédios para os mortais, mais não terá a única coisa que diminuiria meu sofrimento. Será sempre assim?", mas logo interrompeu seus pensamentos ao presenciar a cena na arena.

Seiya e Shura seguravam Shiryu que parecia estar com o nariz quebrado e Shaka e Shun seguravam Ikki que parecia que tinha uma seria lesão no ombro.

-Maldito! Nunca mais pronuncie o nome dela! – disse Ikki tentando se soltar.

-Não mexa com meus demônios que eu não perturbarei os seus! – disse Shiryu cuspindo sangue.

Os dois se encararam profundamente, mas sentiram um calafrio ao escutarem a voz inalterada e totalmente autoritária de Nikc dizer:

-Antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência, é melhor alguém me dizer o que aconteceu aqui! - como o silencio imperou na arena Nikc foi categórica – Ikki e Shiryu me acompanhem quietos ao herbário do templo da Coroa do Sol!

-Vai defender seu queridinho lá? – perguntou Ikki desafiando a deusa.

Nikolle elevou rapidamente seu cosmo a um nível incrivelmente assustador, o que deixou todos assustados "Desde de quando a deusa da vitória tinha um cosmo tão agressivo?" pensou Kamus que conhecia muito bem o cosmo da sobrinha.

Ikki sem entender aquele cosmo estranho emanado de Nikc resolveu fazer o que a deusa queria, afinal aquele impasse não era necessário, já que ele e Shiryu era irmãos e os dois tinham passado dos limites.

Chegando ao herbário, Nick com uma manobra ágil e leve recolocou o ombro deslocado de Ikki no lugar e com uma poção curou o sangramento no nariz do cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Agora que eu já terminei, é bom começarem a falar o que houve, ou se não quiserem me contar, é melhor fazerem as pazes! – disse a deusa simplificando a situação.

-Ikki me desculpe, eu não devia ter ofendido a memória de Esmeralda daquela forma! Não voltará a acontecer! – disse Shiryu estendendo a mão ao amigo.

-Eu também passei dos limites! Desculpe-me! – contentou-se em apertar a mão do amigo e dar as costas para partir.

-Ikki! – chamou Nikolle – Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você! Shiryu você nos daria licença?

-Claro! Voltarei a arena! – disse partindo pela porta lateral da grande estufa.

-Eu sei porque Shiryu está com os nervos à flor da pele, mas não sei qual o seu problema... Não gostaria de me contar Ikki? Talvez eu possa ajudar! – disse enigmática.

-A Pandora foi embora! – disse curto e grosso deixando Nick sem ação.

-Como assim ela foi embora? Ela me disse que iria viajar! – disse indignada.

-É, mas não foi! Radamanthys apareceu um dia para ela e ela resolveu voltar para o reino de Hades com ele! – satisfeita em saber meu problema agora. –Eu fui trocado!

-Que isso Ikki? Não fique assim! Pandora só fez o que acho melhor para você dois! Você a amava de verdade?

-Bom eu estava aprendendo a gostar, mas amar de verdade é outra coisa! – disse o cavaleiro encarando o chão – Mas deixa para lá! Tem um monte de oportunidade me esperando por ai!

-Se precisar conversar, você sabe que eu estou a disposição! – disse a deusa se sensibilizando.

-Pode deixar! Obrigado de qualquer forma! – disse indicando o ombro e saindo do herbário sem dizer mais nada.

-Puxa! Quem diria! – disse Nikc se referindo a Pandora e se virando para guardar os frascos.

-Problema resolvido? – perguntou Shaka aparecendo do nada.

-Acho que sim! – disse Nikc olhando por onde Ikki havia saído.

-Bom mudando de assunto, o Gio não para de me atazanar para saber se você vai dar aquele estagio para o guri, que é o sobrinho dele! – disse o cavaleiro de virgem em tom de cansaço – O que vai fazer?

-Será divertido ser chefe do Heitor! Diga a ele para me encontrar na biblioteca do templo em 20 minutos! – disse a deusa sorrindo.

-É realmente vai ser divertido! – disse Shaka se teletransportando para perto de Heitor.

-Cruzes! –disse Heitor dando um pulo na hora que Shaka se materializou na sua frente – Eu vou demorar demais para me acostumar com esse povo estranho!

-Mais respeito moleque! A Nikc disse que o estágio é seu e que está te esperando na biblioteca do Templo da Coroa do Sol! – disse Shaka dando as costas e recomeçando seus serviços administrativos para reinauguração do templo.

-Falou! – disse o rapaz procurando o tio – Gio, me leva na biblioteca do templo do Apollo?

-Porque na biblioteca? – perguntou Gio com certo tom de medo na voz.

-Porque a Lady Natchios está me esperando lá para falar do meu estagio! – disse Heitor em tom de ordem.

-Ih Gio se ferrou! Vai ter que ver a "Angelinda"! – disse Shura gargalhando.

-Angelinda? – perguntou Heitor sem saber.

-Sabe Heitor, a Nikc quer que o templo de Apollo se torne um centro de arte e cultura, por isso montou uma biblioteca lá com quase 1 milhão de exemplares de livros novinhos e chamou uma "gárgula" para tomar conta da nova "Biblioteca de Alexandria"! - disse Gio totalmente em pânico.

-E o pior de tudo que essa "gárgula" e louquinha pelo seu tio! – disse Shura totalmente descontrolado de tanto rir.

-Ela é tão feia assim? – perguntou Heitor abismado.

-Pense em uma mulher muito feia... Agora multiplique por 9... Essa será a Angelina, a feia da biblioteca! – disse Shura rindo ainda mais.

-Shura, você é um insensível mesmo né?! A pobre coitada não tem culpa de ser tão feia assim né?! – disse Gio tentando amenizar.

-Bom vamos a essa biblioteca! Quero ver se ela é tão feia assim! – disse Heitor começando a andar em direção à Coroa do Sol.

Chagando na entrada da Biblioteca, ele constatou que Angelina não era feia, era um CANHÃO! Usava um rabo de cavalo cheio de gel que mal deixava perceber que seus cabelos eram loiros, usava uma franja e uma roupa totalmente fora de moda (as roupas deveriam ter sido da bisavó grega dela), usava um óculos remendado fundo de garrafa que não deixava ver que seus olhos eram verdes e

tinha pelo menos 1kg de ferro no aparelho em sua boca. Literalmente o que Heitor chamaria de visão do inferno.

-Ah Heitor você chegou? – o rapaz ouviu a voz de Nikc atrás de si – Já conhece a Angelina?

-Olá! – disse sem graça para a moça que estava atrás de um grande balcão de mármore.

-Oi! Nossa na família do Gio só tem homem bonito hein Nick?! – disse a feiosa sorrindo para Heitor.

-Obrigado! – disse Heitor estático.

-Pois é né Angelina?! – disse Nikc sem graça – Mas separe os livros que eu te pedi que depois eu passo para buscar! Agora eu vou levar o Heitor para conhecer o o trabalho dele! Tchauzinho!

-Tchauzinho! E Heitor... Mande lembranças ao Gio! – disse Angelina rindo em uma risadinha frenética.

-Ah tá! Pode deixar! – disse Heitor se apressando em sair dali – Nikc onde você arrumou essa coisa horrosa?

-Heitor não seja grosseiro! Angelina é mais do que aparenta, portanto não a julgue dessa forma!

-Mas ela é muito feia! – disse Heitor em tom de sinceridade, mas logo se arrependeu com o olha fatal da amazona sobre si – Ta! Já parei...

- Ótimo! – disse Nick em quanto chegavam ao um enorme templo que ainda não tinha sua restauração completa – Bom Heitor seu trabalho aqui será catalogar e enviar as equipes de restauração desses vasos de porcelana...

-Nossa... Catar caquinhos... Era tudo que eu queria! – disse Heitor desdenhando.

-Esses caquinhos sr. Morelli, valem milhões de Euros! – disse Apollo chegando no templo e ficando indignado com o atrevimento do rapaz.

-Bom, fazer o que né?! – disse Heitor começando serviço orientado por uma simpática restauradora.

- Ótimo! –disse Nikc satisfeita – Cadê o Shaka?

-Está lá dentro para abrir aquela ultima câmara que vocês encontraram! Bom agora eu vou o que Afrodite está fazendo com meus jardins! –disse Apollo saindo.

Nick seguiu até os fundos do templo e encontrou com Shaka e uns ajudantes removendo uma pedra bem grande do chão. Ela pegou um sinalizador e jogou no poço e ela e Shaka notaram que era bem fundo.

-Primeiro as damas! – disse Shaka indicando o caminho.

-Sinceramente, ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que é um corajoso cavaleiro de Athena! – disse Nikc pulando dentro do buraco e notando que a queda nem era grandes coisas assim – Pode descer Shaka! O bicho papão não mora aqui em baixo não...

-HÁ HÁ HÁ! Senhorita engraçadinha! – disse ao chegar ao chão também – Nossa que escuridão!

Nikc riscou um fósforo e o jogou em um tambor próximo que continha um liquido, logo acionou um dispositivo que iluminou todo o túnel que se mostrou ser uma grandiosa construção subterrânea.

-Nossa! Fantástico! Como será que se abre isso? – perguntou se aproximando de uma grandiosa porta que parecia guardar algo valioso por trás dela.

-Se abre do modo mais simples! – disse Shaka fazendo com que uma rajada dourada passasse por Nikc e derrubasse a porta.

-Diria que foi prático! – disse a deusa rindo e adentrando no recinto que tinha cheiro de mofo, mas já estava iluminado pelo sistema do templo. No fundo da grande sala viram dois guardiães de pedra e entre eles um pequeno altar com uma pequenina caixa – O que será isso?

-Deve ser algo importante e bem antigo! – disse Shaka curioso.

-Nossa Shaka que conclusão inteligente, está até parecendo o Seiya! – disse divertida.

-Nossa Nikc também não precisa ofender! – disse gargalhando junto com a deusa – Mas o que será que essa caixa oculta hein?!

-Vamos ver aqui... " Quem na chave tocar, do Egeu beberá!", ah não pode ser tão ruim assim né?! – e ao dizer isso abriu a caixa e encontrou um espécie de chave em forma de estrela de seis pontas em ouro. A retirou da caixa e a observou – Nossa que bonito! Mas ao ouvir um ruído de algo estourando ao longe Shaka tomou a chave das mãos de Nikc e disse:

-Corre!

Logo a amazona pode ver a parede atrás do pequeno altar se arrebentar e logo o cômodo ser inundado. A onda gigante perseguia Nick e Shaka que corriam pelo corredores da tumba freneticamente. Logo notaram que o lugar por onde tinham vindo já estava inundado e bloqueado. Escolheram um caminho a esquerda, mas a grande onda os arremessaram em direção a uma pedra fazendo Shaka bater a cabeça e perder a consciência, Nikc nadou contra a correnteza em direção ao amigo e o trouxe para a superfície, mas não adiantou muito pois o nível da água subia e não tinham para onde ir...

Em quanto isso a situação do templo acima era diferente, alheio que Nikc e Shaka estavam prestes a se afogar, Heitor ficara encantado por Marie, que era sua orientadora no trabalho de catar caquinhos.

-Ah seu trabalho é legal Marie, mas eu já estou de saco cheio! – disse se afastando da jovem.

-Tenha calma Heitor basta provar para Lady Natchios que você é capaz que poderá trabalhar onde quiser! – disse a restauradora calmamente.

-Ah ninguém merece essa Lady Natchios, bonita ela é, mas ela dá nos nervos! – disse chutando uma estaca que escorava um grande pilar recém restaurado.

-Heitor não faz isso! – disse Marie, mas já era tarde demais. O pilar cedeu e bateu em outro provocando em seqüência um efeito dominó.

-Ai meu Zeus! – disse Heitor "correndo" atrás dos pilares tentando amenizar a tragédia.

As pilastras foram batendo umas nas outras até atingirem uma grande parede ao fundo, quebrando-a em mil pedaços, fazendo com que uma grande onda de água invadisse o salão principal "escorrendo" Nick e Shaka lá de dentro.

A amazona se levantou tossindo água e foi direto ver como Shaka estava, pois ainda estava desacordado.

-Nick, eu juro que não fui eu, quando eu cheguei já estava assim! – falou Heitor tentando literalmente tirar o seu da reta.

-Depois resolvemos isso! – sentenciou Nikc, pois estava muito preocupada com Shaka. Mas logo ouviu o cavaleiro que tinha a cabeça em seu colo começar a

rir – Shaka!

-Acalme-se! Eu estou bem! – disse rindo – Nossa foi muito divertido!

Nikc e Heitor se entre olharam e começaram a rir também, pois era estranho ver Shaka agir dessa maneira.

-Bom, foi refrescante! E aqui está o artefato que nós encontramos Lady Natchios! O premio de todo explorador de tumbas! O tesouro!– disse estendendo a pequena chave de ouro a deusa.

-Nossa obrigada! Que bom que não o perdemos, porque se não quase teríamos nos afogado por nada! – disse analisando a pequena chave – O que será que ela abre?

-Não sei! Só sei que depois desse mega banho vou relaxar n'O Canto das Sereias! Você deveria fazer o mesmo Nikc! – disse Shaka deixando o templo – Vou chamar os outros para irem também! Fui!

-Bom Sr. Morelli ... – disse Nikc com tom autoritário fazendo Heitor se encolher por ter destruído o templo – Achei ótima a idéia de Shaka! Mais tarde nos encontramos no restaurante do Tritão!

-Credo achei que você ia me xingar! Mas tudo bem até mais tarde! – disse se dirigindo a saída.

-Ah Heitor?! – chamou a deusa – Obrigada!

-Pelo que? – perguntou sem entender.

-Por salvar minha vida!

-Ah tá! Sempre que precisar o super homem aqui está de plantão! – disse se gabando e saindo.

Uma figura observava a cena de longe e ficou satisfeita ao ver o rapaz e o artefato que Nikc tinha nas mãos.

-Muito bem Nikolle! Logo você vai devolver a minha senhora tudo que foi roubado dela! –disse a figura que os observava –Com essa chave logo você encontrará seu destino!

Continua...

* * *

Bem, é isto aí, esperamos que gostem. Até mais. 


End file.
